


Meeting the Father

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Michael is invited to a dinner with his girlfriend’s father. Her very intimidating father.
Relationships: Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Meeting the Father

Every step they take on the paved courtyard towards the front door, the more their souls are filled with dread. Michael’s stomach was turning with anticipation, and he was having a hard time schooling his bodily language into as much of a neutral stance he could manage.

He is never like this. Yes, he is more anxious and concerned than he might appear, but it pales to what he is feeling right now. Michael is a slacker, had a famous Devil may care attitude towards life, but the façade came crashing down the day he was told he had to meet Amanda’s father.

He’s heard loads about Edward Rosenberg, Snr. Every time the boy saw him out on the town, and it was not that many, he found the man to be tall, intimidating, with a dark scowl that would easily make Michael a nervous wreck.

He really, really wanted for his very rich, very powerful girlfriend’s father to like him, to approve of him. He did not want to come off on the wrong foot, lest of all he decided to forbid his daughter from going out with him.

When he expressed his concerns to their friends, they were less than supportive.

_“Amanda is an independent thinker.” Emma pointed out. “She wouldn’t let her dad dictate her love life.”_

_“She might not have a choice.” Luis weighed. “He might ship her back to that boarding school in Switzerland! Or, like, fire your parents!”_

_The blonde gripped her boyfriend’s arm. “Don’t say things like that. You’re making him nervous.”_

_“I guess that, what Luis is trying to say, is that Mr. Rosenberg is an intimidating person. He is rich and powerful. Comes with the territory.” Maria tried to smooth things over. “It doesn’t mean he uses it to control Amanda’s life, nor that he is a bad person.”_

_Aiden shuddered. “I remember when Amanda’s family came to see the school concert last year. They were staring so intensely, I could feel they judging me, wincing whenever I made the slightest mistake.”_

_“My parents say that Mrs. Rosenberg was a witch!” Myra piped. “She complained about everything, she was very rude… And even a little racist, honestly.”_

_“Michael is going to meet her dad, not her mom. They are divorced, they could be very different people.” Emma defended._

_“He must be at least charitable. He underwrites the budget for the school. He effectively pays for our education.” Maria pointed out._

_“That’s even worse! That means he could ask Principal Hughs to expel Michael!”_

_“Luis!” Emma chided._

_Michael narrowed his eyes. “You’re really easing my worries here.”_

_“It’s true, isn’t it? Better be prepared.” He defended, and then turned to his girlfriend. “Why are you being so defensive about the man?”_

_“He was always kind to me when I stayed over there, and my mom says he is a very nice man.” The blonde responded. “I don’t know, I don’t see Mr. Rosenberg as doing any of those things. It’s weird.”_

_Maria patted Michael’s back. “It all will turn out to be fine. You’ll have Amanda with you, right? She knows her dad the best and will help you navigate the situation.”_

Amanda, noticing the nervousness of her boyfriend, walked up to Michael, standing in front of him. She almost shook her head in derision, his hands were shaking quite a bit and yet, if she did not press him, he would never tell her what was wrong.

She grabbed him by the hand, causing Michael to look up at her. “He’s going to love you, I promise.”

Michael looked at her with pleasing eyes. “Are you sure?”

Amanda nodded. “My dad, he’s… Surprisingly shy and awkward. It comes off as intimidation and foulness, but he is a very nice guy. Eventually, he’ll warm up and you’ll never hear the end of his terrible, terrible puns. Just give it time and he’ll love you. You just have to be yourself.”

“Be myself.” Michael said. “Yeah, I guess I don’t have any choice.”

Amanda gave him a quick kiss on the lips, resting her hands on his chest, which was roaring unnaturally. “Ready?”

He just shrugged. “I guess.”

Amanda grabbed Michael’s hand and, with the other, opened the front door to the house. In there, a maid was waiting for them to arrive. She greeted with her head silently, and his girlfriend gave her the coat and the purse she was wearing. He awkwardly followed her lead.

With a ‘thank you’ from the young mistress, the maid disappeared into the labyrinthine house.

“She’s the one responsible for the cleaning.” The redhead provided, responding to an unasked question. “If we walk into the house with our wet coats, she would have that much more work to wax the floors later.”

Michael glanced around nervously, before landing his eyes on Amanda. She gave him a reassuring nod, before leading him inside through the hallways to find her dad.

“You’ve got one nice house, Amanda,” Michael commented, looking around in awe.

She shrugged. “I don’t like it very much. It’s too big. I find it rather lonely sometimes.”

Michael could see why, but he still believed it was much nicer than his, even if Amanda would gladly disagree.

The couple walked into the dining room, where another employee was setting up the table, with an unusually high number of cups and forks. Three seats were set, one in the head of the table and two others to the right. The redhead sat on the first, and motioned for Michael to sit on the second.

Three heartbeats later, the master of the house, tall, blond, with clear eyes and finely dressed, emerged from one of the doors. Upon the girl’s que, the two teens stand up from their seats to greet the arrival.

“Good evening, Michael, Amanda. I didn’t hear your arrival; I am sorry for the delay.” He said, with an easy smile.

Edward opened up his arms, waving his hands towards him. Amanda smiled, walking over to Edward. He envelopes her into a big huge, kissing the top of her forehead, but his face was visibly hardened when he made eye contact with Michael.

“You must be my daughter’s boyfriend.” He acknowledged.

Michael nodded frantically, walking over to him. Mr. Rosenberg released their hug as Michael reached out his hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir. I’m Michael Harrison.”

Edward shook his hand firmly. “You’d be Reginald’s boy, right? I’m pretty sure he works at the mill.”

“Yes, that’s it.” The youngest confirms, nervously.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Michael. Let us be seated. We’ll be dining chicken; I trust it is to your tastes.”

They sat down at the table, and, as if on cue, the cook emerged from the kitchen, rolling a cart with the dinner course, while a maid served the goblets.

Amanda unfolded her napkin and set it on her lap, and signaled discreetly the correct order of the cutlery for him to use. It was a stark contrast, conciliating the prim and proper eating of hers today, with her voraciousness eating of a burger when they went out on a date last night.

As they grabbed what they wanted, Edward immediately began to ask Michael questions.

“You’re sixteen, correct? Which would make you a junior like my daughter?” He asked, and the boy nodded in response.

“Yes, sir.” He said politely.

“And do you do well in school?”

Michael shrugged, and reluctantly said, “Relatively, yes.”

Edward cocked an eyebrow at the answer and the gesture. “Relatively?”

Michael’s face began to heat up. “Yes, sir.”

His icy blue eyes measured the boy. “Your school is very demanding, yes, and it is so by design, but I hope you and your colleagues are seizing every opportunity we provide to you.”

“Dad, our school is just as great as the students that attend it, you yourself said that many times.” The girl pointed out. “Berry is a pretty great school, and Michael’s dedication and love for it is an important part of it.”

The man measured her words and decided to drop the line of questioning. Instead he elected his plans for the future. “What do you plan on doing after school, kid?”

Michael glanced over at Amanda, and she gave him a small nod. “Well…” He started, looking over at his host. “I plan on going to college, to study Film and Journalism. I hope to be a documentarist.”

Edward looked at him as though he wanted him to explain, so he did. He went into description of what he wanted to shoot, the places he wanted to explore and the kind of stories he wanted to tell, and how they plan on opening a business, once they can get enough money to do so. Edward nodded, listening to every word he says.

“That’s a nice plan, Michael.” The older man said after he finished. “Me, myself, besides some family engagements in Europe, I have never left New England. I like the feeling of being home, but both of my children take after their mother in that regard, they are inquisitive and daring, and I like how you can support each other in that regard.

“Now, I don’t know how well that will work out for you, though Amanda tells me you have talent, and for what I’ve seen of your student films, I am inclined to agree.”

For the rest of the dinner, Mr. Rosenberg asked Michael questions, evaluating neatly every answer he gives, as if in a job interview. Honestly, he was concerned with his daughter and wanted to make sure she made a good choice, or as good as one can expect a teenage boy to be.

The three of them finished their food, and the father had kindly asked Amanda to fetch a nice chocolate box he kept on the downstairs study. She nodded, taking leaving with pleasure. Her dad never offered to share those chocolates, unless the company pleased him.

Michael, not knowing the quirk of the man, had gave her a pleading look, wanting her to stay with him, but she ignored the plea and walked out without a word. He nervously looked down at his hands that were sat in his lap. Edward looked over at him, and started talking.

“Michael…” He started, causing the young lad to look up at him in a snap. “That’s my little girl you’re dating. She is my everything, she’s all I’ve got right now. I need to know you will do right by her.”

“I understand, sir.” Michael said, giving him a small smile.

“Of course, if you don’t, I have ways to make you fall in line.” He completed with a wolfish laugh. “Please do not make me resort to them.”

Michael laughed a bit, in nerves, but he understood the man a bit better. He was not about to step out of line, so he was not that afraid of him anymore. Squinting, he could even see the kindness Emma was referring to.

Soon enough, Amanda came in with the box in hands. The two of them stopped and pretended that nothing was said.

“Ah, chocolate!” The older man opens the box and takes one, appreciating it longingly. “I would tell you a joke about them, but they are no good, you’d just snicker.”

Amanda cringed. “Jesus Christ, dad.”

“You love’em, be honest.” He laughed.


End file.
